Hidrofobia
by Tori-Chan-Madrigal
Summary: Kurosaki Karin teme. Sim, todos achavamos que ela não tinha medo de nada mas, esquecemos daqueles medos irracionais que aflingem a todos. Será que Hitsugaya Toushiro consiguirá ajudá-la a superar esse medo?


N/A:** Essa é a tradução para o português da fic de GrnEydDvl, "Hidrophobya", que foi escrita em inglês. Então... Aqui está! Vivo pensando que o fandom de HitsuKarin está muito pequeno na parte em português então decidi pegar alguns one-shots em inglês e traduzir para o português ^.^ Espero que vocês gostem!**

Hidrofobia

-Vamos lá Karin! - seus amigos imploraram – Vai ser legal!

-Não! - ela declarou solidamente – Sem chance!

-Qual é o problema de ir nadar? - um dos garotos perguntou – Está quente!

- Aquele rio é nojento- disse Karin cuspindo as palavras – Se você acha que eu vou entrar naquele depósito de lixo contaminado, você tem sérios problemas – seus companheiros de futebol trocaram olhares confusos. Desde quando Karin se importava em ficar suja? Semana passada mesmo, eles tinham entrado no depósito de lixo da cidade para encontrar uma bola de futebol perdida. Mas Karin não cedeu:

- Além disso, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer hoje – acrescentou vagamente –Eu vejo vocês depois. –Eles deram de ombros.

- Fique à vontade – disseram eles seguindo para a direção oposta. Karin os assistiu desaparecer com um olhar desamparado em seu rosto. Ela suspirou profundamente.

- O que tem de errado comigo? – ela repreendeu-se – Por que não consigo superar isso? – Karin nunca admitiria isso para alguém, mas ela tinha um medo totalmente incomum e irracional de água. Oh, estava tudo bem beber, e ela não tinha nada contra tomar banho, mas era aí que ela parava. Sem canoagem, sem pescarias e, definitivamente, sem nadar. Contudo, Karin preferiria morrer a dividir esse medo com alguém. Até então, ela tinha conseguido esconder esse segredo muito bem, contando principalmente com o fato de que Karakura não tinha uma piscina pública. Mas hoje, um de seus amigos teve essa fantástica ideia de nadar no rio e nada que ela falasse podia dissuadi-los. Não que ela não gostasse da ideia. Ela na verdade achava que a ideia soava bem legal. Mas nada nesse mundo poderia ser convincente o bastante para fazer-la entrar na água. Nada.

Karin sentou-se ao lado da ponte, vendo o Sol se pôr lentamente no céu, mandando raios de um vermelho sangue e um laranja vivo que refletiam deslumbrantemente no fluxo gentil do rio. O pôr-do-sol brilhante a fazia pensar em seu novo amigo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, já que ele sempre amou assisti-lo. Ela tinha conhecido ele apenas uma semana atrás, mas de algum jeito, já se sentia incrivelmente familiar com ele. Era como se ela entendesse ele, apesar da sua natureza indiferente e personalidade fria, e ele entendia ela. Ela não o tinha visto desde o último jogo de futebol a alguns dias atrás, mas ela tinha pensado nele muito ; muito mais do que o usual para uma companhia tão nova.

- Eu me pergunto quando eu vou vê-lo novamente... – ela pensou, recostando na grama para olhar para o céu. Ela fechou seus olhos, aquecendo-se no crepúsculo quente e, antes que ela soubesse, ela adormeceu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karin acordou com um sobressalto horas depois e demorou alguns minutos para reconhecer onde estava.

- Ah é mesmo, - ela se lembrou – Eu estou no rio. Devo ter adormecido. – A noite já tinha realmente chegado. Estrelas que pareciam diamantes enchiam o céu pintado de preto acima dela e uma fina lua crescente fazia sombras estranhas na folhagem ao seu redor. Karin esfregou seus olhos e se sentou, procurando pela comoção que tinha a feito acordar tão repentinamente.

A primeira coisa que ela percebeu foi a temperatura. Quando ela tinha adormecido estava agradavelmente quente e úmido, mas agora estava frio. Karin abraçou seus joelhos para se aquecer. A segunda coisa que ela percebeu foi uma trouxa preta e branca descansando longe dela na beira do rio. A terceira coisa que ela percebeu foi um brilho pálido surgindo das profundezas do rio. Enquanto ela observava, o brilho ficava cada vez mais forte Karin se aproximou da água para ter uma vista melhor do fenômeno estranho. Enquanto ela observava, o brilho ficou mais intenso. Ela teve um breve segundo para ver dois rubis vermelhos afiados antes de um dragão enorme composto de puro gelo surgiu das profundezas.

Agora, a maioria das pessoas iria gritar e chorar e, provavelmente, molhar as calças ao ver um dragão longo em forma de uma serpente emergir como uma criatura do mar de um rio inocente, mas, enquanto Karin estava assustada, ela estava mais interessada na criatura. O dragão continuou seu consentimento no céu antes de, rapidamente e mudando sua direção, mergulhou no abismo. Karin esperou segurando a respiração e o dragão não a desapontou. Em menos de um minuto depois, ele apareceu de novo, agora acompanhado de uma pequena figura, que estava direcionando seus movimentos com uma combinação de suas mãos e uma longa espada.

Karin olhou mais de perto para o mestre do pequeno dragão e viu que ele era um garoto pequeno, vestido em nada além de uma toga e emoldurado por uma juba de cabelos brancos.

- Toushiro!- gritou Karin e Hitsugaya virou para olhá-la. O dragão parou e ficou suspendido no ar enquanto Hitsugaya desviou sua atenção dele e concentrou-se na garota a margem do rio.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria acordar- disse ele indo até ela. O cabelo dele estava encharcado e grudava como pingentes de gelo em seu rosto e pescoço. Seu peito estava desnudo, seus músculos contraídos estavam evidentes, destacados pelo fato de que estavam cobertos por gotículas de água que brilhavam à luz do dragão. Karin corou um tom de vermelho escuro e estava cada vez mais agradecida que estava tão escuro.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou casualmente tentando esconder suas bochechas coradas e olhar para o rosto dele ao mesmo tempo.

- Treinamento na água- respondeu ele indicando o dragão acima dele- Hyourinmaru é uma zanpakutou baseada em gelo. Ele depende da água para seu poder, então isso fortalece suas habilidades se eu treinar com ele debaixo d'água - Karin balançou sua cabeça em entendimento. Ela olhou para cima para o dragão amedrontador que parecia estar estudando ela intensamente, e retornou o olhar com um de deslumbre e respeito.

- Hyorinmaru está gostando de você – disse Hitsugaya, tirando Karin de sua observação ao dragão.

-O que? – perguntou ela assustada – Como você sabe?

- Ele me disse – respondeu Hitsugaya calmamente – Podemos nos comunicar telepaticamente.

- Wow- Karin se maravilhou. Ela olhou de volta para o dragão e seu olhar se focou nele o bastante para que perdesse o sutil corado que apareceu nas bochechas de Hitsugaya.

_Cala a boca Hyorinmaru, eu não penso nela assim!_

_É mesmo?_

Hitsugaya desdenhou. Às vezes o dragão conseguia ler seus pensamentos melhor do que ele.

-Você gostaria de treinar comigo? – ofereceu Hitsgaya e Karin quase desmaiou.

-O que? – perguntou ela em uma voz estrangulada, ela estava mais assustada nesse momento do que em qualquer outro durante essa noite. A ideia de treinar com Hitsugaya era definitivamente atraente, mas isso necessitaria que ela entrasse na água, algo que ela não acreditava ser capaz de fazer.

-Não, ta tudo bem – disse ela balançando suas mãos – Eu realmente não... – titubeou ela, incapaz de pensar em uma boa desculpa.

-Ah, tudo bem – respondeu Hitsugaya desanimadamente, o olhar desapontado em seu rosto usualmente sem expressão quase partiu o coração de Karin.

-Espera – chamou ela – Eu... Eu mudei de ideia – O rosto de Hitsugaya se iluminou perceptivamente, ele ofereceu sua mão. Karin reuniu toda coragem que tinha e pegou a mão dele, que era mais quente do que ela esperava que fosse com a presença do dragão de gelo no meio deles. Eles entraram na água e Hitsugaya agarrou sua espada em uma mão e envolveu a cintura de Karin firmemente com a outra. Ela estava tão ciente do corpo praticamente nu dele que estava tão perto, que ela quase esqueceu onde estava, em um rio com água até a sua cintura.

-Respire fundo – Hitsugaya avisou. Karin obedeceu e os dois mergulharam na água como se fossem uma mesma pessoa. Eles estavam indo cada vez mais fundo, Hitsugaya direcionando os movimentos do dragão de gelo enquanto ele nadava envolta deles em padrões cada vez mais complicados, dando a eles uma majestosa se não esporádica luz. Karin forçou seus olhos à ficarem abertos, não querendo perder um segundo do espetáculo de deixar sem fôlego que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. A força da mão de Hitsugaya em sua cintura era firme e segura e, apesar de cada centímetro de seu corpo estar coberto pelo seu meio mais detestado, ela se sentia mais segura do que quando estava em terra firme.

Eventualmente, suas reservas de oxigênio acabaram e eles retornaram à superfície, boiando enquanto respiravam fundo o ar fresco da noite. Hitsugaya olhou para Karin. Seu rosto estava vermelho de frio e seus olhos estavam brilhando com empolgamento e alegria em um nível que ele nunca tinha imaginado ser possível. Hitsugaya achava que ele nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito em toda sua vida. Karin, com a majestosidade do dragão e a luz nos olhos jade de Hitsugaya, sentia o mesmo.

Hitsugaya movimentou seu braço em um círculo grande acima de suas cabeças e Hyorinmaru ia chegando cada vez mais perto em espiral, eventualmente criando um casulo em volta deles que bloqueava a visão de tudo em volta.

- Eu sinto como se eu estivesse em uma caverna – disse Karin em admiração. Hyorinmaru continuou emitindo um suave brilho azul que iluminava a pequena caverna deles. Ela olhou para Hitsugaya e sorriu largamente para ele.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido com você – ela disse suavemente. Hitsugaya balançou sua cabeça.

- A qualquer hora – respondeu ele. Eles inclinaram simultaneamente e Karin fechou seus olhos ao sentir os lábios de Hitsugaya nos dela. Ela jogou seus braços em volta dele, aprofundando o beijo, esquecendo completamente que a água estava até os seus ombros. Karin decidiu que isso, fazia entrar na água valer a pena.

Da próxima vez que seus amigos quiseram nadar no rio, Karin estava mais do que feliz de acompanhá-los.


End file.
